


Pieces of a Puzzle

by alisha_winchester_collins



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Extended Scene, F/M, McParrish, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Missing Scene, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: A series of extra scenes/missing scenes between Mike & Alex throughout season 3, woven in through canon moments between them





	1. 3.03 - Hell's Gate

The first time they have a proper conversation, it’s after Alex returns to the loft having come from the prison. She’d gone to speak with Charlie, Mike knew as much and even though she never said anything, he also knew why she went. The two of them had had a chance to work together as a team - still new and still weary of each other - but the trust was there, on this team you had everyone else’s back just as they had yours; but even now Alex Parrish was a mystery to him. 

“Hey, about before… thanks.” He initiates the topic of discussion, referring to her saving him from Akers up on the roof.

“Don’t mention it.” She’s blunt as always but not harsh; a beer in hand and her thoughts focused elsewhere. 

“Mind if I join you?” Mike McQuigg isn’t one to back down from a cold shoulder. If they’re going to be working together, they have to know each other. And besides, his curiosity is piqued. This is the infamous Alex Parrish after all.

She turns around from the bar stool by the kitchen table and stares at him for a second, not longer than that, sizing him up maybe. Then she shrugs a noncommittal shrug; everyone else has left for the night and honestly even though she’ll never admit it, having a bit of company now wouldn’t hurt. 

“Sure why not.” Alex deigns to answer, “There should still be a couple of beers in the fridge.” 

“Unless Harry and Ryan have already finished the supply.” Mike retorts. 

“How do you know it wasn’t Jocelyn or Celine?” 

“Ah. Well, I don’t know that for sure, but judging by what I’ve learned so far, I’d say that Jocelyn is more of a wine lady. And Celine probably is the kind of gal who’d drink us both under the table and still be standing. Except instead of beer…”

“It’d definitely be something a whole lot stronger.” Alex finishes his sentence before either one of them realizes it. “Makes sense.” She adds as an afterthought.

Mike says nothing else as he joins her at the table, a bottle in hand and a look on his face that Alex can’t quite decipher yet. He knows there’s no point in asking her about what happened when she went to the prison and she knows he isn’t going to ask. Still, the events of everything that they all went through hang in the air… until… 

“To Charlie.” She raises her bottle for a toast, breaking the silence around them.

“To you, Parrish, for figuring this whole thing out.” Mike says as he clinks his bottle against hers.

It’s a casual enough toast, one that doesn’t mean anything more than its intended meaning, but somehow sitting there side by side and sharing a drink, it feels like the start of something. And Alex isn’t entirely sure what, but when she meets Mike’s gaze she figures this partnership could be more two-sided from now on; he has had her back all this time, she should start to return the favor too.


	2. 3.04 - Spy Games

It’s the second time that they’re talking after a mission, beer  _ and _ pizza this time, with Mike opening up about his father and her listening, processing and realizing that there’s not much she can say to him afterwards. He’d managed to elicit a laugh out of her and a smile, which was more than she’d done in a long time. Everyone else was in a different corner of the loft, doing their own thing, just like they were. Once back at her apartment however, Alex finds herself remembering the conversation with Harry; the two of them talking over drinks and him mentioning Mike, as well as her answer to that. She still stands by what she had said - she has no intention of getting involved with someone she works with. Not again. And yet.

_ “You’re like a bad country song.” _

_ “No such thing.” _

They’d… bantered. If that’s what you called what they were doing at the ball while undercover waiting for things to go to hell as it eventually had. 

In the midst of all the chaos surrounding the Emir and their mission, to protect Prince Khaled, there hadn’t been time to breathe much less anything else. If there was one thing Alex knew for sure however, it was that she and Mike made a good team together; ‘seamless’ was probably too cliche a term to use but when it came to doing their jobs, they had fallen into a pattern that worked. He understood what needed to be done and didn’t question her judgement. After the attack at the hospital, even though Mike had missed the chance to take out the shooter, they stayed with the Prince, protecting him, learning more about him, seeing firsthand as he struggled with the hand he’d been dealt with. And later at the culinary class, he’d asked her,

_ “What’s your perfect night in New York?” _ A simple question, but also slightly personal, judging from the softness of his tone. 

At the time she hadn’t answered him and listened without trying to laugh as he tried - and failed - to describe what he thought a perfect night for her would be like, but when she’d walked away from him, she hadn’t seen the smile playing on Mike’s lips. When he asked her again, she indulged him, opening up and revealing a part of herself that she found herself wanting to share. Even if he hadn’t seemed impressed by her answer, he certainly was surprised. 

And now here she was, after everything, thinking about him… but not just him… about everything else that came along with these thoughts - Andrea, Isabella, her life in Italy with them, the surprise over Ryan and Shelby being married now - too much was happening and she didn’t… couldn’t afford anything more to be upended. What she didn’t know then, and wouldn’t until much later, was that the moment she had met him for the first time in the hospital all those weeks ago, was when everything had begun to change. For both of them.


	3. 3.05 - The Blood of Romeo

There’s nothing quite like the threat of a nuclear bomb going off in the middle of Manhattan to get some, if not all of your senses thrown off balance. Or was it the other way around and a crisis like this something that centered you? In the van, Alex was the one to come up with a plan to send Deep in with comms for the doctor, and it had worked. Until it hadn’t. McQuigg had been ready to send in the entire team of agents to swarm the place - putting Elizabeth’s family at risk - and it was only Alex’s words that had gotten through to him.

_ “You are not the kind of man that would let a young kid die.” _

Did she really know who he was? No, but she had been right about this. Would he have done things his way? Probably. But in the end he had given in to her, only on the condition that things wouldn’t escalate further. And where had all the bickering come from? This was the first time he had sensed friction between their partnership; it wasn’t like he would never question her decisions, challenge her, keep her on her toes, but they’d been able to work well together ever since the beginning. Until now. She still remained adamant to do things her way and there was nothing he could have said to make her change her mind.

What she didn’t know, what Mike wasn’t telling her was that his faith in her hadn’t wavered at all; even though this plan of hers was crazy and he’d said as much, it was the enemy he was concerned about. And the danger she was putting herself in. They’d taken a big risk - not just with the fake initiator that Deep built, but trying to track down Elizabeth’s family. Eventually things did go sideways as he knew they would. Instead of waiting this time, Mike didn’t think twice about breaking through the doors and taking all of the men out before any of them could blink. And of course him saving her life had led to even more banter; big surprise there - should he really have been surprised? After that, the only thing left was for them to be taken hostage - by Elizabeth no less - the duress she was under had forced the situation. Luckily for the two, Owen had found where they were in the middle of Manhattan, with the signal to take cover - the only problem was that Mike had no idea what was going on.

_ “McQuigg! Get down!”  _ Alex hadn’t thought twice before pushing him out of harm’s way, while Harry and the rest of the team dealt with everyone.

When he pointed out the fact that she was still on top of him, with a smirk no less, Alex hastily got to her feet and realized that there was one more person left - Adnan had escaped in the ensuing melee, taking the suitcase with a very real, armed nuke with him. Together they’d reached the hotel without any time to waste, splitting up to cover more ground, well aware of the threat just around the corner. But Mike wasn’t the one who found Adnan, Alex had. And at the end, despite her efforts to talk him out of making a mistake, she’d had to take him out. 

Eventually things wrapped up and the team took the opportunity to get out of the loft this time to get their heads sorted. At the bar, as had been a recurring pattern with them, Alex and Mike had found themselves in a corner by the windows, away from the noise, picking up right where they had left off, continuing their newfound side of the partnership of… discussing things… and disagreeing. He took the chance to mention Italy, to see if he could… get her to open up a little more. It had backfired. When Alex heard Mike bringing up her past… brought up Andrea and Isabella and her life with them… for the first time since she’d known him he’d dared to broach the subject with her, and it had touched a nerve. She hadn’t told everyone about Italy and here he was just casually throwing it out in the open. When he tried to explain that it wasn’t about him investigating her but rather  _ studying _ her, she’d simply told him to back off and walked away. 

“Guess there’s nothing left to say.” He muttered under his breath.

And yet, unbeknownst to Mike as he stared out the window drinking alone, in the minutes after having walked off, Alex couldn’t help but glance over to where he sat and found herself watching him. 


	4. 3.06 - The Heaven's Fall

They say there’s nothing quite like an unexpected first kiss. Not just the very first kiss of your life that can catch you off guard, but the first time you kiss someone whom you work with, part of being undercover while on a mission obviously. And even though when they decided on the roles they were playing as part of the triangle - Mike was posing as the rich guy and Alex, his girlfriend - it hadn’t stopped her from trying to get him to switch roles; with her as the rich girl and  _ him _ the ‘boy toy’ as she’d put it. 

_ “You look ridiculous.” _

_ “You know you love it.” _

It wasn’t really all that hard for them to fall back into their usual banter with one another. He was dressed up in black - with a cowboy hat. Which should have been utterly impossible for  _ anyone _ to pull off, but as Alex was beginning to learn, Mike McQuigg wasn’t just anyone. She would never admit it out loud but he was easy on the eyes when he was dressed up for the night.

Eventually, it didn’t matter who was who, they had managed to get into the casino… albeit after a little… public display of affection. The kiss wasn’t planned, but if there was one thing Alex knew would work, a spontaneous spur of the moment decision would definitely do the trick. And so without barely registering the thought, while they were waiting for Leon, she’d kissed Mike. Or had he made the first move and kissed her? It happened so quickly and almost as if it  _ had _ been something they’d discussed in advance that Alex couldn’t have been sure who had kissed whom. What she did know was the kiss seemed to have caught Mike off-guard, when they pulled apart, she saw the surprise in his eyes, but before either of them could say anything, Leon arrived and the mission began. 

While playing the part of their undercover roles, it didn’t take too long for Alex to find herself coming face to face with Dante Warwick; unfortunately everything after that turned things around drastically. When Mike found out that he wasn’t able to get access and join Alex, there was no way of knowing what was going to happen next.

_ “Can you get me up there?” _

_ “Yeah I could do that. Hey, follow me. Follow me.” _

Celine was their best bet for Alex to have backup and though he didn’t let it show, Mike was glad that she was there with them. Something about Dante, about this mission, about what they were doing, it left him unsettled; and he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this way - as an FBI agent they were all trained for this and every possible scenario, but there was a feeling that Mike couldn’t shake. In the minutes that went by after Celine had left, he kept thinking back to when they were outside… him and Alex. And the kiss. He knew it was just to throw off the guard at the door, but the intensity of feeling her lips against his, her body reacting to his, the urge to just hold her and never let go… he was starting to think there was more to this than just them playing a role. 

The next thing he knew, Alex had disappeared along with Celine. And there was nothing he could do to find either of them. In the blink of an eye, was it only a few hours after they’d returned to the loft when the sun had dawned, that Celine’s body was found? They were all… stunned at the brutality visible in the pictures and though he’d remained composed on the outside, he felt the anger rising within him. A fire that would turn to rage and then… she hadn’t deserved this… and if he could save Alex then he sure as hell was going to do whatever he had to. It wasn’t only for her, but for Jocelyn, for all of them, to avenge Celine. Together. 

In the end, Alex had saved herself as well as Jocelyn and found Frank Marlow too; and in that moment when Mike saw her rushing out from behind those warehouse doors, he felt that rage inside starting to settle into relief and if he could, he would have taken her back into his arms just as he had held her when they’d kissed… but that’s not what they were… not yet.


	5. 3.07 - Bullet Train

For the first time in these past several weeks, when Mike finds Alex all by herself without a drink in hand, he also notices that she’s opted to get away and is sitting on the rooftop terrace, staring at the night sky above, deep in thought that she doesn’t immediately sense his presence. It’s only when he approaches her, hands in pockets, does she glance up and read his unanswered question in his eyes. A gesture of her head has him sitting down beside her and for several minutes, the two of them don’t say a word… until she breaks the silence between them first. 

“Do you think he was right?” Alex doesn’t turn to face her partner, they’re side by side but not close enough to be touching shoulders.

Mike knows exactly what she is referring to, he can sense the tension in her body, angled toward him subconsciously maybe. He waits for a heartbeat of a second, knowing that she’s going to elaborate on it.

“Deep, what he said about us losing our humanity.” She sighs at the words leaving her mouth, but now that it’s out there, Alex does look to him and wonders what she’s hoping to get in reply from him. “The things we do and see in this job… everything we’ve been through… losing Celine was just the latest in a long line of friends we’ve all lost. And this mission of ours… what we, what  _ I _ had to do…” She trails off, thinking about Leslie and her mother, knowing that it is always about protecting the people no matter what.

“You did what any of us would have done,” Mike starts to say, “Though I doubt we would have thought about using the prototype for its intended purpose. That was some quick thinking back there.” 

Alex doesn’t reply to that, but her attention is zeroed in on the man sitting beside her and she feels the urge to keep the conversation going; if she were to pause and think about it, maybe she would come to realize that the… scare… she’s been experiencing might have something to do with all of these questions. For now, she doesn’t dwell on the what ifs. 

“But… it chips away at our soul doesn’t it? Do you think… there’s hope for any of us?”  _ For me  _ are the words left unsaid, but Alex thinks Mike has heard them all the same.

“I think that as long as we don’t lose sight of what we’re fighting for,  _ whom _ we’re fighting for, there’s always hope Parrish.” Mike doesn’t need to sugarcoat his words, never with Alex, “Even if you’re at the edge of the cliff, you gotta remember that you’re not alone… there’s always going to be someone to pull you back when you can’t do it yourself.”

“Spoken like a true optimist.” Alex comments this time, but even if it was meant to be sarcastic, she can feel the slight upturn curve of her lips without meaning to, maybe that’s all she needed to hear. Someone’s reassurance that things would be okay in the end… even if she doesn’t know that she can ever see the world that way… maybe it’s not so bad to know that Mike McQuigg can still have a positive outlook in this life of ours that they lead.

“Well… we can’t all be pessimists can we?” He retorts back in a teasing tone and when he hears Alex laughing, he thinks that maybe… just maybe… they’ve taken a step further in their… partnership.


	6. 3.08 - Deep Cover

Night had fallen, everyone had left to get some rest and try to gather the pieces. All of them except Shelby who stayed behind at the hospital, waiting for the doctors to discharge Alex into her care - it was an unspoken agreement between her and Ryan - but what she hadn’t expected, or maybe hadn’t guessed until now, an inkling had been on her mind, that Mike cared for Alex more than he let on. Or was it obvious to everyone except Alex herself? When she returned from the cafeteria downstairs to the room, Shelby saw Mike sitting there. At the foot of Alex’s bed, on a tiny plastic chair that wasn’t comfortable at all. He had his gaze entirely focused on her best friend’s sleeping form, watching her breathing, not bothering to look at the monitors and everything else around him. He was leaning forward, his hands curled up into a fist resting under his chin, almost as if he was holding himself back from reaching out to touch her, take her hand in his, be there to comfort her. 

Shelby knew that Alex’s life was complicated as it always had been, and she knew about the life she’d left behind in Italy; that wasn’t something you could just let go of so easily… but here and now… in this moment, when she needed someone, Alex didn’t even know that Mike was there for her. Something changed in the room suddenly and his reverie was broken when he glanced up and saw Shelby standing there, quietly standing up without making a noise and offering his chair for her.

“Thanks.” She whispered and watched as he walked over to the other side of the room and found an empty chair.

“Figured you could use the company.” Was all he said, taking up his position on the other side of Alex’s bed now.

“I’ll tell her that you were here.”

At her words, Mike turned his attention away from Alex once more. There was a sadness in his eyes that Shelby recognized all too easily, but it vanished before she even blinked. He probably didn’t even realize when she had figured it out, or if he knew it himself too. 

“Don’t. She doesn’t need to know.” His tone wasn’t harsh or cold, the complete opposite of that, and the softness with which he spoke told Shelby why he was asking her to keep this between them.

“Of course.” Shelby nodded and got up almost immediately, “I’m gonna get some coffee, do you want any?” 

“I’m good, thanks.” 

They both knew that she wanted to give him some time to be with Alex until she woke up, but Shelby also was well aware of the fact that Mike would probably disappear before that happened, as if he had never been here. For now, she left him to his thoughts and to watch over Alex. 

As he continued his vigil, Mike couldn’t help but think back to all of the events that had led to this moment. They had both been undercover in this latest mission of theirs; hers to get in with David Quintana and later into First Pledge, his to be the leverage that they would use against her. Everything had gone according to plan… and then it hadn’t. He had been in prison, planted there with Ryan to work on another side of the mission; he remembered every minute of when Alex came to see him, to put on a show for that guard Wilcox, they had been openly flirtatious, with a kiss thrown in for good measure. She’d warned him to stay safe and he knew she was sincere about that, but he had still been away from the team, away from Quintana and King, away from Alex when she had been attacked. And even though he couldn’t go back and change what happened, save what she had lost, save her, he was here now. 

“Be strong, Alex. Be strong like I know you are.” He whispered softly as he stayed by her side, where he always was going to be whenever he could, because that’s what partners did.  


	7. 3.09 - Fear Feargach

“So… this is what you had in mind when you said you wanted to go someplace quiet?” Alex turns to look at Mike, walking beside her with his hands tucked into his jacket.

“I figured it’s better than spending our time in a crowded bar with booze and music and unruly drunks.” Is all Mike says in response with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

The ‘someplace’ turns out to be one of the nearby piers close to FDR Drive; it’s a relatively quiet night with only a few people walking to and from their destinations, there’s a light breeze in the air and all in all it is the perfect place to talk. Except… where does one begin? After everything that had happened today, crossing paths with Conor Devlin, Alex feels as if taking a step back, to breathe, to gather her thoughts might just overwhelm her.

“Parrish?” Mike’s voice breaks through her momentary reverie and Alex blinks once, twice, before she finds her footing again. 

She might not be good at voicing her thoughts out loud, but she knows it’s a good thing that he’s here with her. He probably knew that she needed someone for company… and that’s when she takes a deep breath, plunging right into the first thing that comes to mind.

“Thank you, for pulling me out of the line of fire… before.” Alex says; she had been unarmed and in plain sight of Conor Devlin, with no chance of getting to cover until Mike had gotten to her, pulling her away to the vans that were still standing after the explosion.

“Well you were the one who insisted on a drive by to jump out and get to Devlin.” He replies nonchalantly, “It’s what partners are for. I’ve got your back.”  _ Always _ remains unspoken but he wonders if Alex hears it in spite of that in the moment.

“Touche.” She manages and even smiles. Truth be told, it is good to be out in the open fresh air, but before she can think of other things to say, Mike interjects with a question of his own.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” He asks her, “Shelby, I mean. Losing someone so close to you like that… it ain’t easy.” They were all there, in the aftermath of the shootout, Alex being right with Shelby when Nazir took his final breaths.

“Shelby’s strong, she always has been. And she has Ryan.” Alex says to him, “If I’d have to guess, I’d say they’re probably headed home now.”

Alex knew that after spending the past couple of weeks with her best friend, tonight she needed her space and time to grieve for Nazir. It was the least she could do. Ryan had accompanied his wife to the UN for her testimony and Alex was happy to know that they had each other. 

“And are you?” Mike doesn't miss a beat when he brings the discussion back to her.

“Honest answer?” She finds herself saying to him; when she sees him nod once she figures what the hell.

Thinking back to the conversation she'd had with Owen earlier that day about Frank… and even admitting that she wasn't sure she was ready to jump back into work… Alex also remembers what Mike had said to her.

_ “Worrying about you is the best part of my day.” _

She still doesn't know if he was flirting with her or not… even after trying to get him to fess up before they headed out… but right here, right now with him… 

“I know that I will be.” She answers at last and she means it.

“I'm glad to hear that.” Mike says with a grin, the kind that normally would have women swooning over him. Alex isn't like those women but she knows that he's well aware of that too. 

For a minute or so they both fall into a comfortable silence, the sounds of traffic at this time of night being the main noise all around. Alex wonders if they should head back to the loft or maybe even go home… to their respective homes… but Mike has other plans in mind. 

“There's a famous ice cream shop around the corner. A hole in the wall place I've heard is the best in the city… how about it Parrish? My treat. I'll walk you home once we grab some dessert.”

“Sure, yeah. Ice cream sounds good.” The fact that she doesn't think twice before agreeing would have surprised her months ago… but having spent time with Mike, working together, it was just like any other night after a mission for them to hang out like this.

And yet… Alex can't help but think… for a second… the thought crosses her mind, that if she were to lay her head against his chest as they walked to get ice cream together, with Mike throwing his arm around her shoulder pulling her close to him, they would be like any other couple out for a walk… but -

“Hey, you coming?” 

“Yeah. Lead the way Mcquigg.”

As she falls into step beside him, walking the city streets, close enough to be touching hands but not, Alex wonders about the image her mind had conjured up just then. Of the two of them. Together. It was nothing but a dream… wasn't it?


	8. 3.10 - No Place Is Home

First it was Lydia, then Mike’s sister Jessie. A sister that he rarely talked about, a part of his life that Alex hadn’t discovered until it was too late. Until Conor Devlin and his people had killed her; they’d already taken two loved ones from the team and Alex knew that her main priority was to keep her mother safe while Mike worked the Devlin angle with Owen, but that hadn’t stopped her from… feeling concerned for him. Dare she even admit that it was more than that? 

And after being stuck in Shelby’s house - a grand sprawling mansion in the midst of nowhere in Westchester - with her mom, not to mention dealing with the mercenaries that eventually found their way to hunt their families… Alex was more than relieved to see Mike walking through the front doors after the madness had finally ended, she was happy that he was here… safe. As safe as they could be. 

“Hey Parrish, you okay?” Of course the first thing on his mind was checking up on her. 

“Yeah… yeah I’m good. We got Maya. That’s a win.” Alex replied as she watched Mike take up his position by the window opposite where she stood, watching the sunrise slowly peeking through the clouds. 

“Yeah it is, but this isn’t going to be over until Conor Devlin is breathing no more.” Mike seethed, his hands curled into fists as he tried… tried to rein in his anger.

Alex could imagine what he was going through just then; she had lost more than she had ever thought possible… so it wasn’t hard to see that Mike was struggling right now… there was anger… so much anger in his eyes, something she’d seen reflected in the mirror more than once… it broke her heart to see him in pain. And Alex knew that nothing she could say to him would change anything, would bring Jessie back, but how she wished things were different.

“How are you holding up McQuigg?” She finally asked, knowing what his answer was going to be but she knew that maybe talking about it would help him.

“Well it’s practically dawn and I’m feeling like I could use a drink right now…” Turning to meet Alex’s gaze, Mike answered her honestly, he knew that she meant well… he just wanted to drown himself in work instead of a bottle.

“How about I do you one better? Let’s head back into the city and we’ll grab some breakfast after I drop my mom off.” 

“Parrish, you don’t -” He started to say but before he could get another word out, Alex interrupted him mid-sentence.

“I know, I  _ don’t _ have to… I want to. There’s a difference.” She pointed out; it was a spur of the moment thought she’d had but after the night’s events, food was definitely one of the most important priorities for her. That and having a talk with her mom.

“Alright fine, but I’m not letting you pay the bill, we’ll split it.” Mike relented at last, pushing himself off the windowsill so that he and Alex stood side by side now. 

“Ever the gentleman with you, isn’t it?” Her retort came almost instantly as they fell back to familiar territory with each other. 

“Always; what you see is what you get.” And there it was, a hint of that famous Mike McQuigg smirk she had found herself getting used to over the weeks… missing it even… not that she would say that out loud to him.

Instead of replying to his comment at the end there, even though it felt good to know that they were back to their usual banter, a moment where they could… not forget… but rather, set aside the hurt… Alex took a chance and acting on an impulse, she reached out to take a hold of Mike’s hand and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. To let him know without needing to say the words that she was there for him.

“Maybe you could tell me about Jessie… if you want to.” Alex broke the silence after a beat, testing the waters around them once their hands slipped away from each other.

And even though she saw the pain flicker in his eyes for more than a second, Mike surprised her when he gave her a soft smile as he nodded. “Sure… I’d like that. You would have loved Jessie… she… she was… special.”

“Do you know what McQuigg? I think you’re right.” Alex said as she smiled back.

They had both loved and lost and were still getting through all of the emotions to reach the other side, but maybe, just maybe… they would get there helping each other.


	9. 3.11 - The Art of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so sorry about the delay! things got so crazy busy for me and i was sidetracked sucked into another fandom! this one is really short bc i wasn't sure how to fill in the gap of this episode but the next 3 are gonna hopefully be posted soon!

She was sitting at the table, going through the files that lay scattered there when he approached her, having seen Shelby and Ryan walk into the loft meant it was almost time. Still, there was a chance for them to talk, to try and clear the air between them.

“How you feeling?” He asked Alex as he came to sit down next to her, his attention focused on only her. Watching, waiting, for something… he wasn’t quite sure yet what it was he was looking for.

“Stupid.” Alex admitted without a moment’s hesitation, “Conor Devlin dangled Garrett King in front of my face, and I just --” She broke off mid-sentence, turning to look at him, her partner, whom she knew would understand. “I got fixated on wanting to find him… to get revenge.” She finished at last.

“I know.” He said, not just saying it, but because he meant it. That rage and anger that Alex was feeling, was a mirror to his own in some ways. “I’ve done some fixating myself.” 

She glanced up at him and knew there was little time left now for them to make up for what had happened; but they were still going to fight tomorrow and the day after that and not stop until they had Conor Devlin in their hands again. 

“Sounds like a regular two peas in a pod situation.” She commented; knowing that things between them had gotten a little… tense… but she also knew that they would find their footing together again.

“Y'know, I don't really think I've ever understood what that's supposed to mean.” Mike had raised an eyebrow at her words in amusement. 

“It's one of those things that aren't supposed to be understood. They just… make sense.” Alex started to say but then stopped herself when she realized that what she said could mean something else entirely in a different context. 

If Mike did pick up on her meaning, he said nothing about it to her, but only because it was then did the rest of the team show up and before they knew it, everyone was ready to grab their bags and head out. The loft had been burned and it was time for them to leave. But when Alex stood and had her back turned to Mike, she didn't notice the knowing smile that played on his lips.

“One of those things indeed Parrish.” He whispered, too soft for anyone else to have heard. And then they were gone.


End file.
